


Hurting for no reason

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: The title sucks, I know,it's 4 am.Edit (Nov. 28): I'm no longer continuing this fic. Sorry.
Series: Linked universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

His stomach hurts. It's begging him for food. Begging for something to fill him up. The pain feels good. The hunger feels amazing. He wants to keep going with this. He wants to keep pushing himself.

"Warriors, come eat."

"I'm not hungry!"

He hasn't eaten a proper meal in a while. It feels good.

"War! Food's ready!"

"I already ate something earlier!"

It wasn't a lie. 

Keep making excuses. Keep lying. Keep the emptiness.

Eventually, however, he's forced to eat.

It's not much. Just some soup. Just some creamy soup. It's... It's not much...

He forces himself to eat the whole thing. It wasn't big but it hurts. He feels sick. He feels bloated.

Warriors fights the temptation to purge. He wants it all out but he doesn't want the others to worry about him.

It feels so gross.

The cycle repeats. He notices Legend getting mad. He keeps pointing out how "He hasn't eaten anything" or "You always say you're not hungry!"

Eff off.

Occasionally, he tells others. Especially Four, who just tells him to "At least eat something small" and doesn't tell the others how he feels. He would also get a scolding once in a while but he keeps his lips shut.

The others still haven't noticed. Except for maybe Legend.

He continues to skip meals and eat very little. He constantly grips his stomach. It's thin. But not thin enough.

The hunger feels great. The strange pull on his being. The rumbling and emptiness. It all fills him with joy. A joy quickly diminished after a single, small bowl of soup or rice.

He's found that bread keeps the nausea away for a while. He can eat it without worry. But only if he puts nothing on it. Otherwise the strange sickness comes.

Warriors loved the hunger. He hated feeling full. Feeling full felt sick. It felt gross. It felt like a lot.

He wants the hunger to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

He feels sick. His head hurts so much. But the emptiness is good. He doesn't want to get rid of it.

Still, he has to.

Wild, this time, forces him to eat, at least a small amount. He doesn't want to, but he must.

\------------------------

... He was given too much food.

Granted, it was about the same portion as Hyrule, who doesn't eat much, but still...

He wants to get rid of it. He feels sick. It's disgusting.

Once everyone finished eating, he slips away.

Walking as far from the camp as possible, Warriors holds his stomach in nausea. It feels too big in his hands. It's gross. People don't like that. He needs to get rid of it. Empty himself.

He finds a good spot to purge relieve himself from the heaviness of the food. A small depression caves into the ground. It'll do just finely.

He kneels down and proceeds to undress one of his arms. Then, supporting himself with the still-clothed limb, he shoves his right hand down his throat.

He gags. Once. Then another time. Then finally, it works.

A small puddle of vomit lies in the hole. It's not enough. There's still too much inside of him.

He does it again.

And again.

And again until only sour, translucent liquid exits his mouth.

He wipes it dries his arm and puts everything back on. Then, before turning back to the camp, he kicks a pile of dirt over everything.


	3. Chapter 3

The hunger isn't good enough. It hurts but not enough. He's always going to end up eating anyway. He's always gonna end up damaged.

He wants it all to stop. He's tired of this endless cycle of fighting, starving, headaches and force eating.

He wants it to stop.

Voices fill his head. Emotions stab his heart. It hurts it hurts.

_But it'll never stop._

He'll do it himself.

\------------------------

He keeps looking forward to the next day.

_Tomorrow!_ His mind chants. _Tomorrow!_

He feels a strange, painful pleasure in these thoughts. _Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow it'll all be over._

Every hour, whether it be cleaning or fighting or forcing himself to eat, he thinks of ways to say thank you and goodbye. Every minute and every second, his mind sings tomorrow and tells a story of farewells and adieu.

He's giddy. He's excited!

...

He's terrified...

What happens after death? What will you miss out on? 

_How would the others feel?_

But he's too narcissistic. Nobody really cares. So why should he. 

But he does care. He cares too much.

\-----------------

He takes mid watch. That way, no one else will be awake. No one will be suspicious. 

After an hour, he strikes. 

Warriors searches his bag, rummages through his junk. He won't be needing it anymore. His hand brushes over an orange bottle. 

_Perfect_

Now, all he has to do is wake someone up. Luckily, he already knows who. 

"Wild. Wild wake up," Warriors says as he shakes Wild's sleeping form. 

"Nggng... War? Wha's uh?" 

"I need to go take a leak real quick. Can you cover for me?" 

"mmkay...."

_The plan was in action._

He went out away from the camp. Away from eyes. Once far enough, he pulled out the orange bottle. 

There was just enough pills inside. 

_Perfect_. 

He pops open the lid and tips the bottle into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'm gonna write more of this but if I do... Yeet.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hurting for No Reason II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199773) by [Kirii_Bunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie), [Wherehaveyoubean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherehaveyoubean/pseuds/Wherehaveyoubean)




End file.
